Innocently in Love
by 12-SmileyRose
Summary: Why do I always find myself I these situations? - because love has never been fair - "I will always love you Sakura." - Yes, because you never look at me. It's always her - She was just a girl, just a ninja, just another person who innocently fell in lovelovelove with someone who can never be hers. [ NaruHina NarutoxHinata Naruto Uzumaki Hinata Hyuuga slight sasusaku ]
1. Chapter 1

**I.n.n.o.c.e.n.t.l.y in L.o.v.e**

* * *

**.**

_I wanna be blown away__  
__I wanna be swept off my feet__  
__I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe__  
_

_._

* * *

.

"Roses are red, your eyes are blue, I just want you to know, that I keep falling more and more in love with you," Ino swooned, baby blue eyes quite unfocused from too much nostalgia as she read, "Happy birthday, Hime."_  
_The blonde kunoichi joined Sakura and Tenten in their squealing for the umpteenth time that day. Beaming with pride and swimming in ecstasy, Ino's voice dripped with barely concealed fervor as she spoke, "He's the most caring and romantic person I know. Kiba-kun knew I was upset about him not being able to be there for my birthday because of some _lousy_ escort mission. Yet… he was considerate enough to do all _this_ for me the day before my special day."

As expected, Sakura and Tenten gushed about how lucky Ino was to have such a caring significant other. Hinata, however, merely smiledsmiled-_fake-_smiled at her friends as they chattered and laughed before setting her crestfallen gaze on the glass cup in her hands, which is placed on top of the wooden table. Her vision blurred and mind ran with a thousand thoughts, completely tuning out the three over-excited girls in front of her.

Slowly closing her pearly eyes, the Hyuuga heiress slumped in her chair, her hands never seizing the grip she had on the inanimate object in her slender hands.

It had always been like this ever since the great ninja war ended in their favor; the four of them would meet up at the barbeque stand when they were all free to have a good-great-_peachy_ all-girls' time. Occasionally,Temari would join them if she is around Konoha. As of now, it was only them though, and as usual the girls kept prattling about their love life.

This is why Hinata would often feel left out. Sighing, the raven haired girl opened her eyes, craned her neck to the left and stared out the window. Though she tried hard to be inattentive to her friends' sudden – yet so not surprising – choice of conversation, she couldn't.

Frustrated, the girl drifted away to a few months prior. The allied Shinobi Forces were victorious. Villages were still being reconstructed, peace only now settling in, families reunited and the amount of lovesick teens increasing by the minute. Apparently, the war had also been a wake-up call for all those who had been hiding their feelings for a certain other. Not fancying the thought of losing them, they confessed, got together, now aiming for _happy ever after_.

Note the _sarcasm_, please.

_Too bad I wasn't as lucky as they are, _Hinata's thoughts trailed off as the blurry sight in front of her sunk into her brains. It was like living in slow motion. A smile unconsciously etched onto her pale face. Considering she was actually a million miles away, she could not hear the words being spoken. The sight before her,however, amused her to no end; lips vigorously moving from frantic talking, the three kunoichis in front of her were a world of their own. Sakura had stood up and was currently engaged in a ridiculous victory dance. Tenten and Ino's heads were thrown back as they laughed; over-exaggerated hand gestures emphasized their conversation. In between giggle fits, they would take a bite or two from the food that lay in front of them.

The Hyuuga kunoichi's eyes drifted to the silver locket around Ino's neck that the said girl's hand unintentionally fingered in the midst of goofing around. '_Ino_' is intricately written on it with topaz decorating it, right below the name, the Yamanaka crest is proudly engraved along-side the Inuzuka crest. It is Kiba's birthday gift for the blonde heiress. This locket was unlike any other, having a lock that can be opened with a key, a key that Kiba now wears around his neck. What the inside holds is a mystery to all but the two lovers.

Don't get her wrong and think she's jealous, because she's not. In fact Hinata couldn't be any happier for her dearest childhood friends. It's just that … _When would it be my turn? _The thought drifted to her wandering mind once more. It was the very same musing that plagued her very being since the end of the war.

Tenten and her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, had finally admitted to having a relationship after receiving consent from Hiashi, the head of the clan – her father – and the rest of the Hyuugas. They are unique. No public displays of affection, no random gifts and certainly no verbal declarations of love. But, it works. Their sentiments are silent – pleasant – and yet, still very apparent ._It's their eyes_. When they are together anyone can catch a glimpse – if you're observant enough – of that glimmer in their eyes. If there were doubts, this faint plus simple sign could prove anyone otherwise.

Sakura? Slowly, but surely, she is getting closer to Sasuke, who had been reinstated as a Konoha shinobi and citizen. Anyone can tell that even though he had broken her heart all those years ago, she was still happy to have him back – to be able to rebuild their broken bonds. She still loves him, unconditionally. Naruto had been ecstatic to know that his best friend had come back without unnecessary brutal force. One can only imagine how his _happiness_ expanded when he suspected and confirmed that his two best friends/teammates were falling hopelessly for each other.

Smiling ruefully at her train of thoughts, Hinata averted her gaze towards her hands which now rested on her lap. Unintentionally, as her thoughts turned sour. Her elegant fingers bitterly curled on the cloth of her baggy pants, until her nails dug into her skin, her knuckles white and her grip vicious.

_Naruto…_

The boy she confessed to. The one who had been neglecting her existence ever since. It feels so long ago to her. _A year, _she thinks. She hadn't expected a reply, a reciprocation of feelings, since she knew he loveslovesloves his colleague, Sakura. Even though he's happy for her now, accepted that she would never like him the way he wants her to, Hinata knows he has been hurthurthurt. She wasn't oblivious to that. However, she can't say she expected the unimaginable hurt when she received no response. A rejection would have stung as well, but at least – she tells herself – it would have been _something_. It showed that he, in the least, somehow paid attention. That would have been more than enough.

Silence

It was all she got in return, and somehow, that hurts the most. She was _stupidstupidstupid_, she admits, but she can't bring herself to regret her actions. After all, confessing was what she had been dreaming of doing since forever.

"Hinata!"

The Hyuuga heiress snapped back to reality and saw her pastel haired companion waving a hand in front of her reddening, embarrassed – not really – face. She blinks and her orbs wander from Sakura to Ino to Tenten and back again. Their faces were marred with genuine concern - concern for _her_.

Hinata doesn't remember when she began to completely block them out completely. Biting her bottom lip as a sign of nervousness, she looked up at them guiltily. "Gomenasai, I was lost in thought."

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked. Managing a quivering smile, she nodded with fake enthusiasm and gave them an assurance that none believe but still let go. She knew she needed to distract them before they focus questions on her. She did not need them worrying. Sighing, she forced a grin and eyed Sakura cheekily, "So, I heard Sasuke finally kissed you…"

The kunoichi blushed; it was the only confirmation the girls needed. Soon enough, Ino was squealing the life out of herself, grasping Sakura's shoulders as she shook her excitedly, demanding answers to how, when, and why. Tenten let out a contagious, melodious laugh at Sakura's embarrassment. Self-sulking and pessimism long forgotten, Hinata joined in the fun, occasionally laughing and teasing as well.

.

* * *

.

_I wanna be lost in love__  
__I wanna be your dream come true__  
__I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_._

* * *

_._

"This is a lengthy mission, Hinata. Not to mention perilous. You may decline, however, think about it first. Make the _right_ decision," Tsunade's honey orbs hardened with concern as she eyed the Hyuuga heiress standing in front of her, "You have three days."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Hinata replied confidently, the gears in her head processing the information about her mission.

"Alright, you are dismissed."

After the mission debriefing, the raven haired girl found herself walking aimlessly down the halls of the Hokage tower. _An S-rank, solo mission… Information retrieval… A year long at minimum… less than average survival rate…_

Stress taking its toll, she allowed her thoughts to deviate away from the mission with a silent sigh. Without reason, Naruto's grinning face popped into her mind. Tears stung, but she willed them away. Then, out of nowhere two love birds, hands intertwined, chose that moments to walk pass her – unknowingly mocking her. The girl's head rested on the boy's shoulder, just as he has a protective arm wrapped around her petite waist.

Hinata remembers the time during the war when Naruto had held her hands in his, how it was large and almostalmostalmost engulfs her own. How safety was naturally her first feeling about it, not awkwardness and certainly not shyness.

_Why do I always find myself I these situations?_

Kami, isn't it sufficient to know that her object of affection had always and still is neglecting her? Her brooding was blotted out as soon as she felt two familiar chakra patterns and merry laughter invaded her ears. They were Sakura's and Naruto's and they were both headed her way. There was no mistaking it.

Out of fear, instinct or curiosity – she doesn't know – she abruptly hid in the dark shadows of the unused hallway, which was conveniently right next to her. Hinata even masked her chakra and pressed herself onto the wall as if it could help her hide away. _Just to be safe, _she lied to herself. It was in this position that she saw and heard it all.

As they strolled by – Sakura a little bit ahead of Naruto – the young heiress's heart began to crack when she noticed that look of his again. He wasn't grinning, no. He was smiling that faint sadsad_sad _smile that seems to dull his bright blue orbs. Sakura appeared to be retelling the story she told the rest of the girls just two days ago, but Hinata paid her no heed. Instead, the raven headed kunoichi's attention was on Naruto. She noticed his step falter, witnessed his fingers clench and loosened ruefully once more. His eyebrows furrowed as his frowning lips parted to inhale deeply.

"I'll always be there for you Sakura-chan, if he ever breaks your heart again," Naruto's voice lace with seriousness as he fell in step with Sakura before they both stopped walking completely and Sakura faced him with confusion painted on her features. With Naruto's next words their clandestine spectator's heart shattered altogether. She could almost hear glass breaking.

"I will always love you Sakura."

She bit back a whimper, turned her head away before she could catch a glimpse. She didn't want to see Sakura's emerald eyes widen. She didn't want to see her luscious lips curve into a tentative smile. She didn't want to see Sakura's shoulders being wrapped with Naruto's protective arms. Hinata didn't need to see to know that it was exactly what happened. The Hyuuga waited until their footsteps resumed down the hall and she finally couldn't hear them anymore. When she was positive she was alone, the delicate kunoichi's head whirled with questions unanswered, her vision blurred as her back roughly, ungracefully slid down the wall. Once her bottom rested on the floor, she pulled her legs to her chest, crossed her arms on top of her knees and buried her head into it. Raven hair messily draped over her body, curtaining it from anymore grief. Her sobs grew louder, breathing irregular; her body racked and shuddered with no particular rhythm.

_He doesn't even like me._

_He never has._

_He never will…_

…_love you,Hinata._

There was nothing she could hold onto. She can't fool herself anymore. It was utterly, utterly hopeless… It might have simply been a whisper to Sakura, but to Hinata it was a silent scream that echoes on forever: an echo that will nevernever_never_ fade. Not unless…

Riled with determination, the heiress slowly got up trembling. She stiffly rubbed away wandering tears with her knuckles before dusting herself clean of imaginary dirt. Now all there's left to do is accept the mission and get as far away as possible from Konoha. With neither hesitation nor second thoughts, Hinata rushed back to the Hyuuga compound. This year long mission was the perfect opportunity for her: it was exactly what she needed.

Only informing her father, Hanabi and Neji, she left in the early morning for the mission without saying any goodbyes. Not to her clan, not to her teammates or sensei and especially not to anyone of her _friends_. It is better that way. After all even she has no idea if she would ever come back alive, that is if she even will…

"_He will be looking for you."_

Her cousin Neji's words reverberated in her head as she jumped from branch to branch. It was what he said just when she was about to leave the compound. However, Hinata has no clue as to what he meant or even who he was referring to. She could guessguessguess - really it wasn't that hard - but she'd rather not indulge her curiosity. After all, curiosity killed the cat, and this girl would not want to be in the poor kitty's shoes.

She was just a girl, just a ninja, just another person who innocently fell in lovelovelove with someone who can never be hers.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_My heart is waiting for your love__  
__My hand is waiting for your touch__  
__My lips just wanna be kissed by you_**

**.**

* * *

**AN:- **_Hi! I know it's been so long since I updated my Fanfics and this is kind of, more or less, an apology one shot (or a two-shot depending on reviewers) Anyways, I will try to complete my other two fanfics, but I'm kinda, more or less, busy with my O/Ls. ANyways hope you enjoyed this! :))_

_**05/04/13** - There's a another chapter coming up, but I don't know when I'll be able to update it. Thanks for your reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I.n.n.o.c.e.n.t.l.y. in L.o.v.e.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_._

_I'm done thinking, that you could ever change  
I know my heart will never be the same,  
but I'm telling myself I'll be okay  
Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger_

_._

* * *

.

1 week

.

…. _It still hurts. I made the right decision. I made the right decision. I made the rig—right?_

_._

3 months

.

…. _I cannot say he is never around my thoughts, because he is. He is in my thoughts 24/7._

.

11 months

.

…. _Get out of my head, get out of my heart. Get. out. I've given you up. I am _over_ you._

_._

A year and half

….

Chin up, shoulders back and confidence filled to the brim, she took a step closer, then two and finally at three she stopped. With a deep breath and a blissful smile, Hinata rested her weight on her left leg, and placed her right hand on her jutted hip.

She was back already, back home. Standing right at the centre on the main gate, her perceptive Hyuuga eyes swept over her surrounding observing all that changed as well as those that didn't. But of course, Konoha being Konoha, not much had changed. All rubble was gone, in its place there were more houses, stalls, boutiques and other infrastructures. The Hokage tower now stood strong – proud – next to the Hokage monument. Trees and other plant life surrounded the entire area just as it should; It wasn't called village hidden in the leaf for nothing after all. However, what completed the whole scenery was the bustling of happy-go-lucky civilians and ninjas alike. The lively chatter of the people, the innocent banter of stall vendors, the contagious laughter of children as they played, the familiar sight of shinobis travelling on rooftops… This was home, and she, Hinata, was back. It would be quite some time before she leaves on such a lengthy mission again for sure, maybe never again. Once in a lifetime was enough for her because she missed all of this. Being in more than a yearlong mission where she needed to be on constant alert was neither comfortable nor relaxing (_an understatement really_), but it had given her what she wanted; freedom, confidence and bravery.

_Yes, I am sure that was the right decision, the __**best**__ decision I have ever made. _

Now, at the age of 18, Hinata has grown taller, matured in more ways than one, also her Shinobi outfit no longer consists of over-sized hooded jackets. No, now with boosted confidence in herself, the Hyuuga heiress traded them for lavender, sleeveless midriff top with a black, off-shoulder fishnet shirt underneath it. The hem of the fishnet shirt ends just below her bellybutton. She still wears the same blue pants that end an inch or two below her knee, with her weapons pouch over the ornamental bandages around her right thigh, as well as the same shinobi sandals. Her black head protector with Konoha's crestis still worn around her neck. Her hair, however, is now in a waist length French plait, her fringes remaining the same.

It's different, yet she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hinata-san?" Said girl's head swiveled around towards her left, where the two familiar voices simultaneously called out to her, and there by the guard stand, staring at her incredulously were Kotetsu and Genma.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kotetsu-san, Genma-san! It's nice to see you both again," Hinata spoke without hesitation, with a genuine smile, "I see you two are still stuck with guard duty."

Their bulged eyes scanned the girl up and down, trying to figure out if this was really who they thought it is. Hinata had to admit that their slack-jawed eyeing was out of her comfort zone, causing her to want to fidget. Raising a brow quizzically, she asked them, "What?"

Synchronously they blinked, looked her straight in the eye before Kotetsu replied, "You look…" He caught Genma's gaze and continued when their attention was back on her, "different?"

"Hot."

Kotetsu bonked Genma on the head with a fist, who hissed at him in return, before he corrected his companion's rather rude statement, "He meant to say you look amazing Hinata-san."

The Hyuuga heiress's cheeks flushed slightly at the random compliment, but laughed melodiously before she thanked them both. Then Genma – blatantly – playfully asked her on a date. Hinata being Hinata played along and politely declined before heading towards the Hokage tower without another word. She needed to debrief Lady Tsunade about her solo mission.

Her knuckles softly rapped on the wooden door, a stiff 'come in' was the reply she got. When she turned the knob and stepped inside the Hokage's office what she expected to see Tsunade-sama working _diligently,_ maybe even Shizune-san and Tonton keeping her company. _Who _she did not expect in the least was a blond, spiky haired, electric-blue eyed boy clad in orange and black. In fact he has been the last person she had wanted to _see_ when she came back. In other words, Hinata had planned to avoid him at all costs.

That plan, however, was now astonishingly thrown right out the window.

He has changed a lot. Naruto still wore the same pants, but his jacket is no longer a turtle neck and is unzipped with a deep grey – almost black – short sleeved undershirt beneath them. He still wore the hitai-ate around his forehead, but his hair is longer practically like his father's, the Yondaime.

The old Hinata would have blushed uncontrollably, greet him like a stuttering mess, then – _probably_— faint unceremoniously. Well, too bad for them that that Hinata is tucked safely in the far corner of her heart and mind. This time, Hinata disregarded his existence after a brief glimpse and acknowledge the Godaime instead. She proceeded, greeting her superior, explaining the happenings during her mission, so on and so forth.

Unbeknownst to the Heiress who desperately ached to remain oblivious to his presence, the elated smile that had graced Naruto's features upon her arrival now sank into oblivion just as her name slipped from his lips in a confused, quiet whisper.

"You've done a fine job Hinata. I am sure your father would be proud, as I am," Tsunade beamed heartwarmingly at her, but Hinata did not miss the side glance the Hokage gave Naruto, "speaking of your father, I'm certain you would want to meet him now as well as the rest of your family and friends. You headed straight here upon arrival if I am not mistaken, right?"

"Yes, milady, I did."

"Very well then, you may go. Remember, you have no missions for a month unless it is inevitable. Rest well Hinata, you deserve it."

"Hai, arigato Tsunade-sama," she respectfully bowed then swiftly turned on her heel and quick-walked out of the office. She could feel his lingering gaze on her. It was awkward, suffocating and distressing, but outwardly she kept herself composed. She never once looked back. She needed to get out of there and fast.

.

* * *

_._

_You don't know me but I know who you are__  
__Mind if I sit down__  
__Do I look familiar if I don't well I should__  
__I'm sure you've seen me around__  
__I know you've probably heard my name_

I'm the fool in love with the fool

.

* * *

.

Hinata had been successfully avoiding him for two weeks – really it wasn't that difficult— and to her, life was perfectly fine that way. It was convenient, agreeable and peaceful

Too bad every peace needs to be disturbed at one point or another.

When she got out of the suffocating predicament with Naruto, Hinata went straight to the Hyuuga compound. Her father had indeed been pleased with the outcome of her mission, though she cannot say the same about her choice of clothing. It was not because it was inappropriate, but rather because it was shocking. After all, it is the first time he had seen her wear such clothes. Hanabi merely giggled at their father's hysterics, causing a chain reaction of Neji smirking next and Hinata rolling her eyes. In the end though, the four of them had a good laugh.

A content smile made its way to the Hyuuga girl's serene face as the fond memory of her father hugging her for the first time in years ran through her mind. Hanabi joined in too of course, pulling Neji in along with her. He had not complained about it. _Tenten-san sure is a good influence on him, _Hinata grinned at her thought. Following that little event, she has met up with her teammates. She remembers Akamaru tackling her to the ground and Kiba crushing her in a hug she was unable to return since her hands had been stuck at her sides. Shino, as rare as it could be, had smiled and informed her that they had missed her dearly. she assured them that she had missed them as well. Altogether they visited their sensei and her nearly 2 years old daughter, Aiji Sarutobi. The name, meaning 'beloved child', suited her perfectly. Hinata had wished Asuma sensei could have been there with his family. Deep down though, she knows he'll forever be protecting them from above, simply because he loves them both.

Love…

Hinata's brows furrow, her frown deepening just thinking about it. She thought she loved him. Scratch that, she _knew_ she loved him. Truth be told, she stills does and she has that _unacceptable_ awareness that she forever would love him. The time away did nothing but worsen her feelings. Albeit the fact that she became strong willed, that she has come out of her shell, that she had built a thin wall around herself when it came to him… She couldn't bring herself to forget, because at the end of the day he was still her idol, her friend, her first love.

"Hinata dear, are you alright?" Kurenai sensei questions her. Aiji was peacefully asleep in her arms, innocent and completely oblivious to just how cruel the world can be. The tip of Hinata's lips quirk slightly. She replied, "I am sensei, I am. No worries."

It seemed like Hinata was reassuring herself instead of her sensei. Kurenai did not believe her. Hinata could tell from the way she raised a brow knowingly at her. She could only be thankful Kurenai did not chose to pursue the topic any further. Conveniently Shikamaru appeared seemingly out of nowhere and apologized for his sudden intrusion. He had come to visit as well. From the enthusiastic way they conversed, Hinata could tell that both sensei and Shikamaru had gotten closer. Not a few minutes later, Choji along with Ino arrived. Instantly, Kiba was by her side, grinning to no end. Unfortunately for lover-boy Ino had ignored him once she caught sight of the long lost –_Ino's words not mine_—Hinata and embraced the living day lights out of her.

That is how Hinata found herself sitting at Ichiraku's at 10 pm past surrounded by the rest of Konoha 12. Yamanaka Ino had dragged her here, flushed with false anger while yelling about how Hinata had a lot of explaining to do. All of them had voiced that they were not particularly happy that she had _snuck_ away from them for nearly 2 years, but they also complimented her on her changes, said it was a better her, the true her. All except a single boy she could mention but won't.

She'll pretend it hadn't stung.

Even Sasuke had been present and he too had changed a great deal for the better. From what Hinata gathered from the conversations Sasuke had asked out (demanded really) Sakura around the time she left and it was her who brought out the best in him. That is, if you could call bickering with a certain blond constantly and being sarcastic – rarely friendly—the best of him. Hinata stubbornly neglected Naruto, not speaking to him unless it was unavoidable. Even then she kept it brief. Her stolidity towards him went unnoticed. Or so she thought…

After farewells and good-nights were distributed, Hinata walked away from the ramen stand along with Neji who was hand in hand with Tenten. The sights got Hinata into dreamland. Sakura and Sasuke might be a facet of true love, Kiba and Ino a symbol of impeccable romance, and Shikamaru and Temari a figure of unconditional love, but her cousin Neji's and Tenten's relationship is unique, passionate and blessed. Strangers would mistake them for being just friends. Out of all of them they were the ones who started out from being rivals to best friends to lovers. _I, _Hinata thinks, _on the other hand, have unrequited love. It hurts, yes, but I don't regret it. I never will._

A bittersweet smile blossoms and before Hinata could even comprehend, she blurted out, "Tenten nee-chan."

The two walking a few paces ahead of her halted, swiveled around faster than she could blink and stared at her with shock and horror. Hinata raised both her brows in confusion, "What?"

"Y-you j-just called m-."

Hinata waved a hand dismissively at her, cutting her sentence short, and grinned mischievously at them, "Please, we all know you will end up marrying nii-san here. Now, there's nothing wrong with calling you my elder sister, don't you think?"

"Hinata-sama!"

Seeing her older cousin, Neji's, mortified yet embarrassed face was a one-in-a-million lifetime experience. _Might as well savour it, _Hinata mentally decided cheekily. So she continued her teasing. "You're both 19 nii-san. In another year you will be engaged, then you will be married and the next thing you know there will be chibi Nejis and Tentens running around and turning the Hyuuga compound up-side down." The younger Hyuuga's voice heightened a pitch or two as she dreamily – exaggeratedly—clasped her hands together and swooned. She doesn't know if it was a trick of the light – or lack thereof—but she believes she witnessed Neji's cheeks tinge a little pink while Tenten literarily was crimson in chagrin.

"Tch, I do not know if I should be glad or troubled that you are able to speak so freely now, _Imouto,_" Tenten informed her with a slight shake of her head; mock disappointment. It made Hinata giggle, but she stopped herself as she stiffened when she heard footsteps falter and a familiar voice murmur her name behind her. The hair on the back of her neck rose. This was not good. Not good at all.

Hinata retained her composure before regarding him with a monotonous reply without facing him, "Naruto." She continued walking pass her cousin as well as Tenten, towards the Hyuuga compound, hoping to get away. Unfortunately for her, the boy she (still) loves had other ideas. Unperceived by Hinata, Naruto and Neji sent each other a silent message when they caught the other's gaze. Neji nodded, grabbed his girlfriend's hand and rushed off to who knows where, muttering about how he misses the sweet, little, shy Hinata and that 'evil' Hinata had taken over his favourite cousin's body. Despite her predicament, Hinata found herself laughing silently at her cousin's childish complaints. For a moment she forgot his presence. For a moment she wished he went away. For a moment she prayed to get away.

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked as he fell in step beside her. She did not dare to look. Instead she averted her focus at the starry night sky before carefully answering him, void of emotions, "No, Naruto. I am not. Is there a reason for me to be?"

It was the simple truth. She was not mad at him. Why should she be? It isn't his fault he doesn't like her back. It's just life. Somehow though, Naruto did not seem to like her answer for he openly frowned. She noticed it from the corner of her eyes, because in spite of the fact that she persistently evades him, she is still in love with him. Somewhere deep in her heart she desperately wishes for him to finally _see_ her. His frown confused her though. _Shouldn't he be glad I'm not angry? But then again, maybe he wanted her to be? _She just doesn't know anymore.

"You're shunning me Hinata." It was a statement, not a question. Hinata's breath hitched.

_He noticed_._ How…why?! Why now, Naruto! You have never paid attention to me, so why now?_

"No Naruto," Hinata noticed his frown deepening just as she said so, but she disregarded it and quickened her walking pace, "I'm not shunning you Naruto. You must be mistaken. What makes you think that?"

Hinata's voice sounded so innocent, so sure. It bewildered Naruto. He halted, opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it again and just kept blinking. Hinata too halted in her tracks and turned on her heels to face him. They locked eyes; blue met lavender. Hinata found herself being cliché; she was drowning in his eyes. She had almost forgotten how his eyes always emitted happiness, hope and determination no matter the circumstance. This time, however, was an exception. There was no happiness, no hope, no determination. It was sadly dull. The one thing they should never be. At least, to Hinata they shouldn't. She noticed tears clouding her lavender orbs at the sight of Naruto's heavyhearted face. She couldn't handle this anymore.

"Sorry, but I have to go."Hinata hastily continued her way home and left him there in the empty streets, in the middle of the night, alone and abashed. The last thing she heard was him whispering under his breath. She doubt he wanted her to hear what he had said, but she did and she does not like the tone he had used

"_You just proved my point."_

He sounded so remorseful, too remorseful to the young heiress's liking. It was un-Naruto like and she cannot understand why he was so down. _Was it because I ignored him? I highly doubt it_. There's must be something else…

* * *

_._

_The feelings got lost in my lungs__  
__They're burning, I'd rather be numb__  
__And there's no one else to blame__  
__So scared I take off and I run__  
__I'm flying too close to the sun__  
__And I burst into flames_

_._

* * *

**_AN:- _**_HEY! okay so this won't be the final chapter. The next one would be for sure though. Thank you to all the reviewers and followers and favourite-ers! _

**_AIJI - beloved child._**

**_** When Genma called Hinata hot, it was rude in Kotetsu's books because Hinata is unlike some of those other girls._**


End file.
